Mobile Suit Ranger Battalion 13
by Nemesis13
Summary: Mobile Suit Battalion Stationed near the remains of Sydney, Australia. Strong language. Please R/R I'm loosing the will to write!!
1. Over the River and Through the Woods

This is a 08th MS team style mobile suit team taking place in australia. The team uses a custom varients of the GM ground type of my own design called the GM Ranger High Mobility. Its main body is black instead of orange, the limbs are dark forest green rather then biege and the visor plate is blood red. the beam saber ports on the legs have been converted into boosters and the beam saber is placed on the backpack like your normal GM. Besides the thruster add ons it has a 180 mm artillary piece installed in the left for arm. The Ranger Sniper which is basically the same as the others but with a ground gundams backpack and thruster rack which contains a secondary reactor and a coolent cylinder attached to the rifle, it also lacks the left arm artillary piece. The ranger guncannon has the head of a ground gm but with head vulcans, extra thrusters on the legs, and a beam saber kept in a clip in the regular GM style shield (battle field mobile suit bash, Trashed GM ranger mixed with the wreck of a guncannon)  
  
The Players and their suits: Earth Federation Lt. Colonal Alexander "Xander" Marshall-RGM-79 (g) Ranger Hi Mo (high mobility)  
  
Master CPO Natalia "Blue Eyes" Klavaski -RGM-79 (g) Ranger Hi MO  
  
2nd Lt. Charles "Snipe" Davidson -RGM-79 (g) Ranger Sniper varient Hi Mo  
  
Ensign Emily "killer" Vogner -RX-77 (g) Guncannon/Ranger  
  
Mark Timmers and Samual Rodrick -Hovertruck operators  
  
Zeon Honestly this is based through the feds eyes so you won't get to know the zeon very well. Don't worry though, later on they will shine.  
  
One last thing!!! These guys aren't a special unit given special treatment! They recieved the ground GMs and the mechanics thought they sucked so they modified them into the ranger class, the Sniper was the same way.  
  
Over The River and Through the Woods  
  
Xander stared at the ceiling fan spinning above him with detached interest wondering once again why the hell he continued to fight in this god forsaken war. He understood the Zeons desire for independance quite well, experiencing first hand the the legnths the Zeon would go to for it. First the battles of the one week war, losing practically all of his crew mate of the 'Firestorm', and the move to end all moves, the colony drop that replaced Sydney Australia with a 500 Km wide crater, a searing hole that the ocean had already over taken, forever changing the Earths environment and blemishing the blue spheres surface.  
  
Before he could go any further along this train of thought his CPO came into the dark officers club with a look of dismay on her face.  
  
"Hey Natalia, whats the news on your GM?" Xander asked Natalia pulled a few loose strands of black hair away from her face and just sighed and sat next to her commander.  
  
"Not good, it was pretty well wreaked by that Dom, they're gonna have ta combine it with a rather well thrashed guncannon to make a decent suit out of it." She then gave a rather wry smile "guess that'll show me not to day dream in hostile territory again, huh?"  
  
The Lt. Colonal snorted slightly while standing up and grabbing his jacket "Yeah well you got lucky, although ejecting from a flaming GM and nearly killing a kangaroo on the way down isen't exactly a step forward either. She jumped up in dismay and followed the commander out of the club "I didn't almost kill it, I landed right next to it and really scared it thats all" At this he just smiled "Are you sure you scared it or maybe it was the fact that a mobile suit exploded no more then 60 meters from it?" at this Natalia just simply quit talking.  
  
They walked in silence to the MS hanger and looked at the pile of limbs and micslianious wreakage lying on the hanger floor. When Xander was about to speak again Charles "snipe" Davidson walked up to them shaking his head. " Well you did a bit of damage to that suit now didn't you? I wonder what daddy will think when he sees what you've done to his toy" At this Natalia did what any women would do in this situation, she gave him the finger and kept walking alongside the commaner while saying "fuck you" Snipe just smiled and started walking with his team mates. "Seriously though" he contuined "the Ranger Guncannon or what ever the hell they'll call it is gonna be majorly different from what your used to, its slower, but better armored, but your also in luck, that whole corny core fighter system was removed and given an ejection seat" Xander nodded "Thats good, the core fighter system is neat and all but rather useless in the military sense, it takes a good 20 seconds to seperate from the suit and generally you'll be dead by then"  
  
Natalia glared at them for a second then started talking again "well it doesn't matter, I don't intend to have to eject again." Snipe and Xander Just rolled their eyes and came to a stop next to the teams hover truck.  
  
From inside they could here tons of yelling and bickering, obviously Mark and Sam where at it again. Xander opened the trucks door to have the two combatants fall out to the concrete floor. slightly stunned from the fall. "Christ what are you two fighting about this time, if its the 'Batman could kill Superman' I'm just going to let Natalia kick your ass's" At this the pair stood up and looked somewhat abashed "Umm...actually sir" Sam started "thats what it was" Natalia let out a animal wail of exhausperation, xander was mumbling language not fitting for an officer and snipe just started laughing. Just then Emily walked by, it didn't take a genius to see what had happened and the pretty little blonde did what she always did, she gave a disaproving look and started scolding them. "Are you two fighting again? What are you, children?" Mark spoke up and said "well technically yeah, we're only 17" Emily just smiled and said "Oh yes, thats right, anyway, commander the general wants to speak to you, new orders and the such" The Colonal sighed and started walking towards the main base offices "ok ok, I'll go get this bullshit taken care of, Natalia, Make those little shi....er....ensigns clean up the hover truck then go help the mechanics with your suit, snipe you go with her, Emily come with me"  
  
They walked out of the cool hanger and into the direct sunlight causing both of them to wince "so any idea what this is about Ensign?" Emily nodded slightly "Yes sir, they are going to be sending us on deep recon. "Damn" Xander mumbled "its over the river and through the woods again eh kid?" Emily let out a light laugh "more like through the wastland but the concept still stands, but hey, it might be fun" Xander shook his head "Emily, only you would consider Mobile suit combat fun. 


	2. The Young Always suffer the Worst

Hey everyone, chapter two is here, but I still have no reviews, come on tell me what you think!!! Ok I replaced chapter one with a slightly altered version, I accidently uploaded the first draft rather then the finished product but thats fixed now. Also I forgot the disclaimed, I don't own gundam and this is totally none profit so don't sue me!!! Please don't hate me for the format its wordpads fault! And now I present to you chapter 2, brought to you by insomnia  
  
The Young Always Suffer the Worst  
  
Xander stood at attention in front of General Barker "Sir Lt.Colonal Alexander Marshall Reporting sir!" The old general simply smiled at the young officer and started speaking. "At ease Xander, I got a special assignment for you" Xander Sat down across from the general and snorted  
  
"Last time we got a special assignment from you I was lost in the Australian outback for a week" At this the general chuckled "well this time you'll be taking the whole of your team out onto the field, as well as some other support vehicles" Xander nodded in appreciation "Thank you sir" The general accepted the thank you and then continued "Xander, about you and Natalia" at this Xander went stock still "Shit did he figure it out?" he thought to himself. The general kept talking obviously not noticing his subordinates discomfort  
  
"you've been spending alot of time with her, whats your views on here combat abilitys?" Xander calmed down realizing his secret was safe for now then started responding to the generals question. "Shes a great pilot, if a bit absent minded, likes high speed attacks, may I ask why the general wishs to know?" Barker nodded and spoke "That Gm/guncannon hybrid....thing...is going to be freakishly slow, and I know that she would be more effective in a GM, I'd like to transfer her to Ensign Vognor's GM Ranger and in turn assign the ensign to the guncannon" Xander started rubbing his chin "Yes, that would be a wise decision, Emily prefers long range combat anyway, she would probably be happier with it, and Natalia would love to be in a GM again" General barker nodded once again, motioning to the door while speaking "Alright, make it so, your orders will be given to you in the morning, go inform your team and get some sleep" Xander saluted the general and walked back out into the Oppresive heat where Natalia and Emily were waiting. Xander looked at Natalia quizically "uhhh....didn't I tell you to work on that suit?" Natalia gave him a little smile "I tried but the mechanics shooed us away so I came to see whats up" Xander smiled back at her and then looked at Emily  
  
"Emily, I got news for you, its up to you whether its good or not, Natalia is being assigned to your suit and your being given the GM-Cannon." Natalias eyes brightened up at this and Emily once again just smiled "Thats ok sir, I never really liked it that much anyway...." Xander nodded his thanks then motioned for the two women to follow him towards the MS hanger. "We have to prep the suits for a mission tomorrow, so get it done and get some sleep, oh, and tell the mechanics to put a advanced sensor pod on Emily's MS, shes gonna need the extra range" Both Women saluted and headed towards the hanger where Mark and Sam were bickering about something idiotic again. He heard Natalia asking Emily if it was against regulations to kill annoying ensigns who didn't know when to shut up and Emily saying no, before they left ear shot he heard the grouchy CPO's comment of "what about maiming?"  
  
Xander shook his head and walked off to his quarters thinking about the upcoming mission and how odd it was that the General didn't give him any details to speak of about the mission. He opened the door to his tiny room and landed face flat on his bed not bothering to change his uniform, sleep over took him in no time.  
  
There were sirens going off everywhere as more and more Zeon Mobile Suits and Warships continually charged the Federal forces Magellan Battleships and Salmis Cruisers. Lt. Alexander Marshall, tactical officer of the Magellan 'Firestorm' was in total shock, the Zeon attack had come from no where and they had no chance to fight back. The Zeeks had sent a wave of Zaku MS at them to clear the field of some warships, and if the suits insane manuverabilty, speed, and range didn't make them a threat, the bazookas loaded with Tac Nukes certainly did. The Fed's Sabrefish fighters had all gone done within the first ten minutes of the attack, only taking one Zeon suit with them, and this was only accomplished by a suicidal pilot ramming his fighter into the zaku.  
  
"Ensign, fire the forward guns on the approaching Musai, ignore the Zakus, theres no chance we'll hit them but we can try to take out there ships at the least." Xander was freaking out to say the least, the whole of the battle group had been slaughtered, the majority destroyed in under 20 minutes, and the few remaining ships where all heavily damaged, including 'Firestorm', the first barrage had taken out the top of the bridge, killing most of the bridge crew including the captain, the only two people alive where himself and some ensign, Natalia Klavaski he thought to himself. All the guns on the port side had been practiaclly torn off and he only had two of his engines left, not that it mattered considering that the engineering section was one freaking big gaping hole. He came back to reality in time to see his 4 operational guns fire on a approaching Musai and watched in wonder as Ensign Klavaski's shot hit home and tear through the the ships midsection effectivally destroying the majority of the ship. Before he could yell in triumph of taking down one of these basterds a passing by zaku team fired their rockets into the 'Firestorms' starbord side. He watched as the once magnificant ship tore apart. Decideing to get the hell out of there he kicked off of his console and floated towards the ensign. "Come on lets get the hell out of here, shes gonna blow any minute!" The ensign stared at him and nodded. They moved as quickly as they could to the emergency locker grabbing thruster packs and abandoning the ship through the enourmous hole in the bridge. They drifted for sometime away from the 'Firestorm' as the warship slowly blew apart, what was left quickly desintigrated into unidentifiable wreckage. Xander heard sobbing through his comlink and looked at the young ensign. "Please don't cry" he said "everything....we'll be ok....I'm sure we'll be rescued" Natalia turned around to stare at him once again and nearly shrieked "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! Everyones dead.....the captain.....the crew.......everyone....they are all DEAD! How is that ok!?" At this he could say nothing except "Your right theres nothing ok about it.....but we have to live....if nothing else to avenge those who were taken from us" Natalia just started crying again and hugged him as they both watched the death of the Federal Fleet around them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** As you may have guessed the last part was a dream of the Lt. Colonal's ordeal with the one week war and his relationship with Natalia, and don't worry next chapter I'll explain how they are rescued. Also, I know Xander is really young for a Lt. Colonal (hes around 25) but the truth is most of the ranking officers where killed in the one week war so he was given several battlefield promotions and was eventually transfered to Earth (will explain in followin chapters) Well thats it for now, I have to get some sleep, its 3:30 in the morning. 


	3. Nightmares and Flying Carpets

Earth Federation Lt. Colonal Alexander "Xander" Marshall-RGM-79 (g) Ranger Hi Mo (high mobility) Master CPO Natalia "Blue Eyes" Klavaski -RGM-79 (g) Ranger Hi MO 2nd Lt. Charles "Snipe" Davidson -RGM-79 (g) Ranger Sniper varient Hi Mo Ensign Emily "killer" Vogner -RX-77 (g) Guncannon/Ranger Mark Timmers and Samual Rodrick -Hovertruck operators  
  
Alright if anyone is reading this I just want to say I'm sorry for the format, its ff.net's fault, not mine. Oh and thanks to Philip Hadinata for reviewing my fic! And now on to  
  
Nightmares and Flying Carpets  
  
Xander woke with a start and fell out of his bed face flat onto the cold concrete floor. He lay there for a moment then forced himself up all the while cursing silently to no one in particular. He sat up on the bed and started rubbing his eyes. 'Ugh, not that dream again' he thought. This was getting old, he hadn't gotten a full nights sleep in weeks and it was starting to really annoy the hell out of him. He stood up and stretched while turning his head back and forth trying to get the kinks out. He walked up to his small closet and switched into a clean uniform. Still slightly asleep he walked outside towards the mess hall while saying the occasional "hi" to passerby. Before he could get to the life giving coffee the mess hall promised Emily waved and ran up to him.  
  
"Morning sir, we just recieved our orders, follow me to operations and don't worry theres coffee there waiting for you" Xander smiled slightly and started speaking "Thats great, do you have the orders with you so I can review them?" She nodded and handed him a thin folder  
  
"Right here sir" "thanks" Xander started skimming through the pages and photos and read the simple order  
  
" To Lt. Colonal Alexander Marshall, these orders are confidential and..." Xander rolled his eyes and skipped past the red tape BS and continued "You and your Mobile Suit Team will be assigned to a recon mission near the outer rim of the Sydney impact crater to assess the accuracy of the reports of a crash landed Gau carrier and if at all possible secure it. Original reports state that the carrier was shipping 3 Dom Tropens and 1 Gouf, 1 Zaku II, and the partially assembled parts to a new mobile suit design simply known as MS-14A, it is extremely important that the MS-14A not be damaged in anyway. This is all that is known and we wish you the best of luck." Xander was alittle surprised at this, last he checked Gau's only carried 3 suits comfortably, maybe there were some dodoai 'flying carpets' out there too........  
  
5 Minutes later in the Operations Room  
  
"Alright people this is what we know, at approximently 1200 hours yesterday a flight of jet core fighters flew over a previously thought to be abandoned Zeon airstrip and witnessed two Gau carriers being loaded with Suits accompenied by 4 Dodoai MS transport planes, theres 2 Goufs and 2 Zaku 1's on these." He put another transparency on the overhead and continued pointing at the picture.  
  
"As you can see the Gau where being loaded for broke, each being loaded with 9 dopp fighters and 4 suits, the first one was equiped with 4 Zaku II's." He switched to a picture of the second Gau  
  
"Alright this is the one that matters, while the the first Gau launched and drew the fighter group away from the airstrip with its 2 zaku escorts this one was loaded with a Zaku II, Three state of the art Dom Tropens and the parts to a incomplete suit known only as YMS-14A" At this Sam raised his hand.  
  
"Sir, ummm....not to sound stupid or whatever, how did they know it was loaded out with all this if the fighter group followed the first carrier?" The others looked towards their commander equally curious.  
  
"Well this is where the zeeks decoy move majorly screwed up, in there rush to get the hell out of there the units commander forgot to spread minofski particles so one of the orbiting satilliates was actually usefull for once and took photos of the area". Sam nodded and Xander was about to continue when Natalia asked  
  
"Wait, if this YMS-14A thing was unassembled, how the heck did they know that it was loaded in the Gau?" Xander sighed and answered "I wondered the same thing, but when I read the file further it explains that the Suit was complete, but the limbs, torso, and head where not assembled together and they where all wrapped in canvas marked YMS-14A , these where loaded onto the carrier via semitrucks, ok, so what right? Well apperently these trucks with these parts where seen booking out of the Torington base area where spies took photos of the suit and there you go, anything else?" Natalia shook her head no and motioned for Xander to go on with the briefing.  
  
"Ok, the Second Gau was Launched and was soon followed by the two dodoai while the Core fighters shot down the first Gau and destroyed the Dodoai and Zaku's protecting it, there where no survivors from any of the craft unfortunatly. The fighter group caught up with the second Gau attack group and destroyed one dodoai, while the gouf riding it dove off and landed on the Gau, the other dodai destroyed 2 fighters but it was also shot down.The Gau then launched its Dopps, this is when things become sketchy, the jet core squad entered one hell of a dog fight with the defending Dopp squad, wiping each other out completly except for one Jet core fighter. The surviving core fighter dropped a missle spray right into the tail of the Gau, causing it to crash land on the northern rim of the Sydney Crater, the surviving fighter made it back to base and was able to report these findings" His team took this all in without asking anymore questions, he then continued with the rest of the briefing.  
  
"Our point of attack is simple, Snipe will keep well back from the rest of the group to supply cover fire, Emily will take the hodgepodge suit, which by the way the mechanics just started calling it the GM-Cannon (g) into a medium range cover, Emily this things speed is the same as that Mass Produced Guncannon you practiced in so theres no reseason for worry there." Emily smiled at this and said "thanks sir" Xander smiled back alittle and continued  
  
"Ok, the Hovertruck will be put in at the shore of the impact crater to supply combat and sonar data, Natalia and I will go to investigate the actual wreck, which really isen't a wreck, its mainly intact, including the particle cannons mounted on it so everyone be careful. Alright, last bit of info, we have no idea whether the carrier was abandoned or not, we are there to recover the YMS-14A and then get the hell out, we're being given a Midea transport and a jetcore fighter which will be put on standby until the package is secure. Any Questions? Good, lets go."  
  
Xander led his team to the hanger walking past mechanics and heavy lifting equipment towards his GM. He grabbed the grapple line and clicked the 'ascend' switch and was lifted to the units cockpit and jumped in. He straped himself into his command seat and started his systems check all the time wondering why he had a sudden sense of dread......... 


	4. SeaMonsters and Poptarts

Earth Federation Lt. Colonal Alexander "Xander" Marshall-RGM-79 (g) Ranger Hi Mo (high mobility) Master CPO Natalia "Blue Eyes" Klavaski -RGM-79 (g) Ranger Hi MO 2nd Lt. Charles "Snipe" Davidson -RGM-79 (g) Ranger Sniper varient Hi Mo Ensign Emily "killer" Vogner -RX-77 (g) Guncannon/Ranger Mark Timmers and Samual Rodrick -Hovertruck operators  
  
This Chapter is gonna have some actual action in it between mobile suits and the such. Please review this story! I'm loosing the will to write here! OK, now for the next chapter:  
  
Sea Monsters and Poptarts  
  
The land shook violently around the crashing feet of the marching Federation Mobile Suits as they plodded towards their destination being followed by the teams lone hovertruck. Xander was munching absentmindedly on a poptart staring out at the endlessly flat wasteland around the colony impact zone. All where silent with none of the usual banter going over the radio, communications silence really sucked considering that stray minofski particles blocked practically all signals to would be easdroppers.  
  
This mission sucked, no ifs, ands or buts. It reaked of suicide mission, and one that if it actually succeded the troops would get no recognition and the officer who made the orders would get a nice fat promotion. 'God I hate politics, especially when its inner military politics' Xander thought. He scanned the diagnostics panel critically, looking for any sort of malfunction in his suit, 'better to be safe then sorry when you have to enter a battle' His train of thought was derailed as Sam spoke over the units comm channel.  
  
"Sir, sorry to break radio silence, but I think I see the gau carrier ahead" Xander stared at his moniter seeing only a fuzzy purple blotch on screen, he clicked the comm switch and spoke outloud "Snipe, Emily, trace your sensors on the these corordinates, then send a video feed to me and the others" two yes sirs later and he was staring at a much better image of the carrier. What he saw was rather disturbing,. The carrier was crashed at the end of a long furrow in the ground that was at least 3000 feet long, obviously created from the crash landing. The site itself was no farther then a thousand feet from the ocean shore. There was bits and pieces of the Gau's purple hull scattered everywhere mingled with some of the shattered remains of the colony, along the path of the crash site as well as one of the planes enourmous wings. There where the burned out remains of fighters, federal forces and Zeon alike scattered about the area. But most disturbing of all was the random human body, one way or another, the majority if not all of the crew had died in the crash. He zoomed in on the hulk of the carrier itself and let out a short whistle  
  
" Damn that things thrashed, guess the intelligence report was wrong about it being mostly intact. Looks as if the cargo hold is still intact though. Natalia, you and I will go in to investigate, Emily come into firing range of the Gau, try to find some cover, theres some pieces of the colony here and there so check those out, snipe, stay here and cover us. Mark, take the truck to the shore and do a quick active sonar search, alright, lets go. The team spread out as ordered and he and Natalia started aproaching the wreck. Xander arrived first and started his examiniation. "Looks like multiple missle hits along the side here, alot of them are around the area where the wing meets the fuselage, explains why it tore off." He moved the GM to the rear of the wreck and looked at the cargo door. It resembled a burst soda can, sheets fo metal torn up into jagged strips resembeling some sort of horrible monsters gaping mouth. Xander tried to peer into the gaping maw but it was too dark. "Natalia, I'm switching to night vision, Watch my back." He flicked the appropriate switch and once again looked into the hanger.  
  
" This is not good, theres no Mobile Suits in here except for the YMS-14A parts, but it looks like theres enough parts to construct two MS in here......wait a minute..." Something suddenly clicked in Xanders mind, The hanger was completly undamaged, the door was smashed out but theres no sign of an explosion, and theres no MS detected..... "Everybody look alive, its a Trap!!!!" As he stated this Several things happened at once. A mobile suit resembeling a sea monster jumped from the ocean landing on the shore and kicked the hover truck causing it to break into two. Two Dom Tropens burst from the sand shedding their camo nets and opened fire on Snipe and Emily. And then a Zaku jumped out from one of the holes in the fuselage and started firing its weapon at Xander. "OH SHIT!!" Emily screamed as a rocket came flying at her. She instinctivly jammed the thruster throttle to full power and sped out of the rockets path. The Dom continued to track her and fired another round. This one impacted and destroyed her shield but she had enough time to get the GM's Cannon aimed at the quickly aproaching Dom. She fired two quick salvos but niether hit. The Dom was only 500 feet in front of her as he discarded his rocket launched and pulled out its heat rod.  
  
" You die now feddie!" The pilot yelled over the radio. "After you" she coldly replied. The Dom took a vertical swing at her but she just managed to dodge it. She made the GM bunch its hand into a fist and violently punched in the Dom mono eye. The pilot realizing that he was screwed swung horizontal slash and cut off the top of the GM's Head. Emily grunted in pain as one of her moniters blew up sending shards of glass everywhere. The pain caused an instant of diorientation that made Emily Mis-balance the GM and it fell onto its back. Her back up camera came online just in time to see the Dom bring its hear rod above its head to finish her off.  
  
"Burn in HELL!!!!" The pilot screamed, Emily calmly retorted "I already told you after you" The Dom pilot had had the advantage, he ambushed her, was faster and more manuverable then the GM and the pilot was obviously better at melee combat. But he forgot one thing, her shoulder cannons.....  
  
  
  
The Gogg Pilot stood over the wreckage of the hover truck and turned its gaze towards the fallen GM Cannon just in time to see its dual 240 MM cannons fire at point blank range at the Dom. The Rounds actually tore cleanly through the Doms mid section, killing the pilot instantly. The Dom crumpled forward and collapsed onto the GM preventing it from moving. "Simon......." The Gogg pilot muttered "You bastards killed SIMON!!!!" The Gogg swung around and aimed its beam cannons at one of the hover trucks crew, who was crawling from the wreckage covered in blood. The pilot pulled the Trigger vaporizing the truck operator in an instant.  
  
"MARK NOOOO!!!!!!!!" A strangled female voice screamed over the intercom. The Gogg turned around to find itself right in front of Natalia's GM. The Gogg didn't have time to do anything else. The Ranger fired its 100mm machine gun at the marine MS's lower section destroying the legs and causing the suit to fall on its back. The GM lifted into the air and landed in a straddling postion ontop of the Gogg and jabbed its beam sabre strait into the cockpit.  
  
'I was too late to save him' Natalia thought to herself. She deactivated the beamsabre and stood the GM up. Snipe had done what he always does best and had taken the Dom out with ease but a mechanical failure prevented him from using his rifle again which pretty much put him out of the fight considering the distance he was from everyone else. Emily was okay but the dead Dom still had her pinned, and Xander was fighting that Zaku. She was about to go help him when she saw a slight movement from the remaining section of the hover truck. Her hopes where answered when she saw Sam crawl out from the gunwell. She immedietly opened her cockpit and grabbed the descent cable. "God I hope he doesn't have any internal injuries" She thought to herself.  
  
Xander was jumping left to right trying to avoid the Zaku II's bazooka rounds entil it ran out of ammo which the pilot was using like he had a bottomless clip. The pilot was still targeting Xander and pulled the trigger once more, but nothing happend, he had used all his ammo. The pilot threw the now useless weapon aside, grabbed its heat hawk and charged Xander. Xander was now totally disgusted with his opponent. "Emily gets to fight a pro and I'm stuck with an amatuer, figures" Before the Zaku could even get into range to use its Heat Hawk the GM lifted its left hand and fired its forearm cannon. The speeding Zaku was torn in half at the chest and crashed into the ground, its thrusters overheated and caused the suit to explode taking a very ignorant pilot with it. Xander mumbled about how stupid kids where these days and turned to face the rest of his team. "Mission was a success, whats the damage report?" Before an answer could be given a menacing blue mobile suit with an enourmous gatling gun on its left arm landed right beside him. Xander could only look in shock as the blue suit lifted its gun and aimed it at him. all he could do was mutter two words, "Gouf Custom" **************************************************************************** ********* Ok what do you think? Longer then the other chapters but I think it was worth it. I know I downplayed snipes role but seriously, GM Snipers just aim and shoot and take out their targets, watch the second to last 08th MS team episode and you''ll see what I mean. I also realize that the Zeon kinda lost quickly, but these guys where just grunts anyway, besides, a few MS are unaccounted for............. Anyway if anyone wants to send me words of praise or flames or whatever, please review me!!!! Thanks again to my loyal readers, if I have any that is ____ P.S. I'm a big fan of the Gouf Custom so I had to throw it in here, and yes the pilot will be Xanders nemesis if you haven't already figured it out, well once again, thanks to all you readers out there!! 


	5. Blue Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or anything else for that matter. The only thing I have rights to are my characters. Don't sue me because you'll invest more money on your lawyers then you'll get out of this college student who lives on ramen noodles. Well enough of that, now I bring you:  
  
Blue Demon  
  
Xander froze for just a second, staring in complete shock. Snapping out of it he jammed his throttle forward thrusting his GM strait into the sky firing his machine gun at the Gouf Custom on the way up, the Gouf simply sidestepped the shots. As his GM started descending the Gouf opened up with its 75mm gatling gun. Xander instinctivly brought his shield up to block the rounds and landed in a crouching position. Xander gritted his teeth together, realizeing that the gatling gun would tear through the shield in less then a few seconds. The Gouf seemed to have no issues with wasting ammo on an insignificant GM and obviously wanted Xander dead. Xander quickly went through all of his options as alarm klaxons where going off informing him that the shield had been destroyed and the suits left arm was not far behind. Xander sighed in despair and went for his only option.  
  
  
  
Colonal Nathan Mckinley couldn't believe his rotten luck. First His dodai carrier had been shot out from under his Gouf by those damn feddie core fighters, causing him to have to jump ontop of the Gau he was protecting and then the said Gau had been shot down by the only remaining feddie in the sky. To make matters worse the Jukon that had come to shore to take the prototype mobile suits to a secured base had suffered a massive mechancial failure with its ballast tanks that caused the sub to dive with its bays and hatches open, and in short sinking itself. The only good thing that happened was the successful delivery of several mobile suits by the Jukon, but even that was for not, most of them had been destroyed.  
  
  
  
And Now he had to defend this wreck from a combat hardened feddie MS team until a transport came to get those damn Gelgoog parts. Nathan gritted his teeth as the Goufs Gatling gun went off causing the entire suit to vibrate. He smiled slightly to himself as the GM's shield broke apart under the continuous hail of bullets. He thought he had the GM, only a few more shots and he would blast through the arm and into the cockpit. But suddenly the GM activated its boosters and flew strait for him dropping its machine gun and drawing and activating its beam sabre. Nathan automatically raised his shield to block but remembered that the energy blade would slice right through it.  
  
  
  
He jettisoned the gatling gun and fired a single burst from the customized grenade launcher fixed to the Goufs wrist. All three rounds smashed into the GM, blowing up its head and severeing the left arm at the shoulder. But to His surprise the wounded GM was still coming towards him.....  
  
  
  
Xander grunted in pain as moniters blew out all around him and he had to practically will his GM to continue on. The backup camera had now activated and he could see the Gouf standing infront of him drawing its heat sabre. He landed in front of the Gouf and swung a vertical slash hoping to bi-sect the enemy suit. The Gouf side stepped just in time, but the descending blade still caught part of the Gouf cutting off the curved spike on the suits left shoulder. Xanders GM fell to the ground, caught off balance by the forward momentum of the GM's slash. The Gouf loomed over him and pointed the grenade launcher at the GM's back. Xander braced himself for the darkness that was to come......  
  
  
  
Nathan was seething with anger, not only did this guy continuously survive his assaults he had the audacity to damage his prized Gouf. He aimed the trageting bracket over the GM's back and was about to fire when the ground beside him exploded in a massive fire ball pelting both suits in rocky debris. "Damnit the Guncannon!" he was so into this fight that he had forgotten about the other suits. He could have slapped himself but the now continuous rain of artillary from the remaining suits made him decide against that. He started to back peddle the suit when he was smashed hard on his right side and fell to the ground. 'Shit, that wrecked GM just tackled me!' He thought to himself. He was about to waste the GM but before he could raise the Goufs left arm the GM severed it at the elbow with its beam sabre.  
  
  
  
Xander smiled triumphently, he had destroyed the Goufs only ranged weapon and now he only needed to take out the legs and the Zeek would be screwed. He pushed the GM up into a sitting position and was about to draw back the beam sabre to finish off the Gouf when a transmission from the enemy pilot came over the radio. " Oh fuck this" with that the Gouf jumped up and started to fly away but not before he threw the heat sword right at the GM. Xander muttered "Ah Shit" and instinctivly grabbed the ejection harness under his seat and pulled it out. The brutally beaten hatch blew off and the command couch blasted out of the cockpit moments before the heat sabre crashed into the suits chest. Xander's parachute opened and he started to drift downward. The already unstable reactor went critical and exploded sending a superheated blast of air and fire up towards the descending pilot. Luckily for Xander the updraft caused by his suits explosion caused him to lift high into the air. Before Xander lost consciousness he realized that he was slowly drifting towards the mangled remains of the Gau.  
  
  
  
Natalia grunted with exertion dragging the partially comatose Sam away from the wrecked hovertruck. She leaned him up against her GM's foot and sprinted back to the trucks remains and grabbed the medical kit out of one of the remaining lockers. She used the field scanner on Sam to check for injuries. "Thank god" Natalia muttered. He was suffering from mild shock and a few cuts and bruises but nothing other then that. She asked him if he was ok and he nodded numbly. "Ok, I'm going to attach you to the pully cable and your gonna have to sit in the crash seat, don't move kay?" Another nod was her only response. Once in the cockpit Sam crawled into the back and strapped himself in the crash seat. Natalia closed the hatch and made the GM rise from its crouching position and turned to face the Gau. She turned the moniter on just in time to see Xanders suit fall face flat to the ground. The gouf aimed its weapon at the GM and was about to fire. Before she could even raise her own weapon several rounds from Emilys GM Cannon landed beside the Gouf blowing chunks of earth in all directions.  
  
  
  
Natalia started to open fire with her forearm cannon when Xander tackled the retreating Gouf and sliced off its gun arm at the elbow. She cheered as the GM sat up and swung out with its beam sword, but it only hit air. The Gouf flew into the air and a single signal came over the "Oh fuck this!" and with that the Gouf threw its sword at Xander's GM. She heard a static ridden "Ah shit" as the sword smashed into the GM. A few moments later the GM exploded in a greasy fireball. Natalia just muttered "Xander.....no......."  
  
Through his magnified scanner snipe saw Xanders MS explode in a spectacular fireball. At first he thought his commander was dead but he then saw the small parachute drifting towards the Gau wreck. He was the only person outside of the minofski particle cloud so he sent out the distress signal. "This is the 13th MS Team, Our Commander is down I repeat our commander is down, Emilys GM is Heavily damaged and the hovertruck has been destroyed, requesting support." He ended the transmission and watched Xander land on top of the Gau near the bridge but the billowing smoke from the explosion blocked any further view. He heard a loud 'Ping' from the computer informing him that the sniper rifle was cool enough to fire again. He kept the radio channel open in hopes of a response from command and took aim at the Gouf. "Hi There" he said in a quite voice. The targeting bracket centered on the Goufs cockpit and he acquired a lock. "SOB doesn't even know I'm here....."  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Short chapter yes I know. Now to clear a few things up, this particular Gouf Custom had a special 3 barreled grenade launcher rather then the triple 35MM cannon Norris's had on 08th MS team. Now bear in mind that I know the gouf custom isen't exactly the MS god of the battlefield (damn near close in my opinion) but you must remember Norris practically toyed with three gundams for a half hour. And my character Nathan was only going up against a single Ground GM. Xanders a good pilot, but theres only so much one of those things can do. If anyone has any suggestions about how to make this battle better go on and tell me, I'm all ears. Ok, its late now and I have work in the morning. 


End file.
